grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Hässlich
Hungarian: Russian: Farsi: |members = Hulda Reaper Sal Butrell Sammy Herman Nimerfro Walter Dempsey |season1 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |comics = X |volume1 = X |volume2 = X |portlandwu = X |novels = X |icy = X }} A Hässlich (HAYS-likh; Ger. "ugly") is a troll-like Wesen that first appeared in . They seem to make up the majority of the Reapers. Characteristics Hässlich are generally large and bulky creatures. Upon woge, they gain leathery skin, a large nose, and sharp, needle-like fangs. They also lose all facial hair when they woge and gain creases running through their forehead. Interestingly, there seems to be a variation in their species, as some Hässlich are bald in their true form, but all the ones who are Reapers still have their hair. Likewise, some Hässlich gain large goblin-like ears, while others keep their normal ears. Their skin tone also varies from a yellowish green to a brown or tan color. They are stronger than humans and are able to match blows with a Grimm. They appear to be as strong as Blutbaden, but they are not as fast. Hässlich are also incredibly durable. They are able to take multiple shots from a handgun before they die, as well as knife wounds and excessive blunt force. However, they are still as vulnerable as a human to other methods of death, such as beheading or having a crossbow bolt hit them in the neck. They also don't get tired easily. They possess their great strength and durability regardless if they woge or not. Behavior Hässlich who do not join the Reapers seem to have formed their own mob-like organizations, with a focus on racketeering. They have a natural interest in bridges and have found their niche in inspecting bridges. The Hässlich believe that all bridges are theirs and demand payment for the right to build new ones. There is an ongoing feud between Hässlich and Eisbibers, as the latter are often involved in construction, though the Hässlich have traditionally held the advantage due to the Eisbibers' desire to avoid conflict with them. If their victims refuse, Hässlich have no qualms about killing to set an example to others. In fitting with their personas, Hässlich seem to prefer "old school mob stuff," such as drowning a victim in liquid cement. To Hässlich, their racketeering ways are not merely about the money, but about protecting their empire. To that end, they are even willing to threaten or kill other innocent Eisbibers, even if they're unrelated to the construction. Despite their power, most Hässlich seem to fear Grimms and would rather run than face them. Only a handful have the courage and power to join the Reapers. Those that successfully do are regarded by others of their kind with awe and more than a little fear. As such, despite being of the same race, Hässlich are reluctant to call on the Reapers for aid, regarding it as "going nuclear." Season 1 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images HasslichConcept.jpg|Concept art Hulda.jpg 1x01-Hulda-01.jpg Hasslich Hulda1.png Hasslich Hulda2.png 1x01-Marie's-Book-05.jpg Reaper (Lonelyhearts) Morphed.png Hasslich Butrell1.png 119-Sal Butrell woges.gif Sal morphed.png 119-Herman Nimerfro woged.png 119-Sammy woged.png 119-trolls.png 119-Hässlich drawing.png 119-The reaper fight.gif 119-Reaper.png|Reaper with a dart in his throat 410-Walter Dempsey woged.jpg Trivia *A Hässlich, Hulda, was the first Wesen that Nick killed after learning he was a Grimm. Category:Primate Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Germany Category:Wesen in Denmark Category:Wesen in Belgium Category:Wesen in Alabama Category:Wesen in Florida Category:Wesen in Idaho Category:Wesen in Illinois Category:Wesen in Minnesota Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen Based on Myths